Blood and Bone: poems about Scourge
by Gingehfish
Summary: Remember, reader: Even the evillest can love.
1. Bully

**[A/N: I apoligize if these poems are crappy. This is my first adventure in poetry, and it's free verse, which means it doesn't have to rhyme for all you who don't know. There will be twenty-five poems in all. Without further ado, here is Blood and Bone, poems about Scourge, poem one: Bully.]**

**001. Bully**

_My brother  
__and sister  
__push me  
__around._

_My mother  
__does little  
__to stop them._

_As they bully  
__and brag  
__and treat me  
__like dirt,_

_I think,  
_It's not my fault  
I'm Tiny!


	2. Scared

******[A/N: Yep. While writing these poems, I had Rise of Scourge and Darkest Hour open the whole time. And yes, Tiny was Scourge's name before Scourge.]**

* * *

**002. Scared**

_Twolegs came today._

_I sat  
under  
the table._

_Too scared  
to play._

_Socks  
and Ruby  
mewed  
and smiled._

_Ruby says they'll throw me in the river._

_I'm scared._


	3. Away

**[WOW this one's really short. Only 4 sentances ... The next one's longer.]**

**003. Away**

_I've decided._

_I'm running  
__away._

_They're not going to  
__throw me  
i__n the river._

_I'll show them!_


	4. Woods

**004. Woods**

_The forest  
__is big  
__and scary._

_And then  
__I scent cat._

_There's three  
__of them—  
__all frightening._

_The older  
__tom glares._

_The younger  
__one snarls._

_The she-cat,  
__she frowns._

_I gulp._

_I'm dead  
__for sure._


	5. New

**005. New**

_I walk home,  
__deeply scarred  
__by what happened  
__today._

_I was beaten  
__and bruised  
__by the young tom._

_His words ring in my ears:  
_"_You'll never forget me!  
__. . . will you?"_

_I'm going  
__home._

_But I've got  
__no home!_

_Twolegplace __it is, then._


	6. Tooth

**[A/N: Since this is so short, I'm adding another poem too.]**

**006. Tooth**

_The stray  
__cats laugh  
__at my collar._

_I try to get it off  
__with a dog tooth._

_It gets stuck._

_It itches._


	7. Not

**[A/N: As promised in the former chapter. PS: Thanks to all my fans!]**

**007. Not**

_Two cats  
_—_Brick and Bone—  
__heard my brag  
__about how  
__I got the dog tooth._

_They make me fight  
__a dog._

_It runs  
__from my shadow._

_And then  
__I'm not Tiny._

_I'm _Scourge.


	8. Memory

**008. Memory**

_I should be happy._

_Things are  
__finally  
__going my way._

_But I can't  
__enjoy it._

_Not with the memory  
__of that young tabby tom  
__who beat me._

_I can't rest easy  
__until I've beat him._

_Or worse._

_These cats fear me,  
__here in the  
__Twolegplace._

_If Socks  
__and Ruby  
__were here . . ._

_I'd show them._


	9. Ice

**009. Ice**

_Now I'm in charge._

_But trouble,  
__it comes._

_A forest cat  
__and his gang  
__are causing  
__trouble in  
__an alley._

_I kill one._

_My veins are filled with ice.  
__Not blood._

_Ice._


	10. Kin

**010. Kin**

_Socks  
__and Ruby  
__found me  
__today._

_Now_ they're  
_scared of _me.

_They need  
__my help._

_I let them  
__eat, then—_

"_Get these cats out of my sight!"_

_They are not my  
__kin anymore._


	11. Spark

**[A/N: Aaaaand here we get into the OCness.]**

**011. Spark**

_I was patrolling  
__last night  
__when I saw her._

_A sleek-furred  
__kittypet, gray-pelted  
__and green-eyed._

_She was . . .  
_beautiful.

_I felt  
__something in me  
__that I'd never  
__felt before._

_It was like  
__a spark  
__in my heart._

_Is the ice melting?_


	12. Meeting

**012. Meeting**

_Tonight I went alone  
__to the fence  
__where I saw her._

_She was in her  
__garden, playing  
__with a ball  
__of yarn._

"_Hello," I said.  
_"_My name  
__is Scourge."_

_She looked up  
__at me, startled._

_My heart sank._

_Then she smiled.  
_"_Hello, Scourge,"  
__she mewed.  
_"_My name is Glory."_


	13. Life

**013. Life**

_Each night,  
__I visit Glory._

_Each night,  
__a little ice  
__melts in my heart._

_She tells me  
__of her life._

_I'm scared  
__to tell her  
__of mine._

_What do I do?  
If I tell her  
she might hate me._

_If I don't  
how can she not?_


	14. True

**014. True**

_Tonight,  
__Glory pushes me  
__to tell of my past._

_At last, I relent,  
__and say I'm the  
__leader of the cats  
__around here._

_Bloodthirsty._

_Cruel._

_She doesn't recoil.  
__She looks ... awed._

_Is luck finally mine?_


	15. Tale

**015. Tale**

_Glory said,  
_"_Tell me, love,  
__of your golden  
__time, of you  
__mighty and  
__powerful rule!"_

_I pressed myself  
__close to her  
__warm, kind, body  
__and whisper,_

"_Yes, Glory—  
__my reign of terror,  
__for the days of Scourge  
__are here!"_


	16. Kits

**016. Kits**

_Few nights pass  
__not spent with  
__Glory._

_An tonight,  
__my ice is gone._

Kits!  
_Glory is expecting _kits!

_They're mine,  
as well!_

_I hope her Twoleg doesn't take them away ..._


	17. Father

**017. Father**

_I pace  
__outside  
__in Glory's  
__yard, as  
__anxious as a  
__tom could be._

_I hear Glory's  
__wails—and then they  
__stop._

_My heart stops  
__with them._

_Is Glory dead?_

_No!_

_She walks out  
__a while later,  
__carrying  
__two kits._

"_I named the tom Stone,"  
__she murmurs._

_Stone wriggles  
__at his mother's  
__paws, as strong  
__as a grown cat, it seems._

_He looks like his mother._

"_I want you to  
__name the she-kit."_

_I look at her—  
__the mirror image  
__of me._

_Small, black, and stubborn,  
__with one white paw._

_I look at them, then at Glory,  
__my heart melting  
__with pride and joy._

"_Little," I whisper._

_I am a_ father!


	18. Love

**018. Love**

_I can at last  
__truly say that  
__I love Glory, Stone, and Little._

_Glory is proud.  
__Stone is brave.  
__Little is cunning.  
__I am it all._

_As my kits  
__grow older  
__I teach them  
__to fight._

_To kill._

_To be dominant._

_They will be fine  
__members of BloodClan  
__someday._


	19. Shattered

**019. Shattered**

_Glory and my kits  
__are all worthy  
__warriors of BloodClan._

_They enjoy killing,  
__ruling, and power  
__nearly as much as I do._

_Even Glory, who  
__had her doubts at first  
__when she ran away  
__from her Twolegs,  
__has accepted the  
true way to power._

_Her Twolegs ..._

_She was expecting  
__another litter  
__of kits when it  
__happened._

_Those Twolegs never gave up  
__in their search—  
__it's quite remarkable._

_But now that they  
__took her, I feel  
__shattered._

_Broken._

_I miss you, Glory._

_I will never be the same._


	20. Frozen

**020. Frozen**

_The ice  
__in my veins  
__has returned._

_I am proud  
__of my kits,  
__but only from afar,  
__as it is with  
__all BloodClan  
__parents now._

_I want them to suffer as I did._

_Stone objects  
__to what he calls  
_"_needless killing."_

_I rebuke him, but not  
__as I would have done  
__any other BloodClan cat._

_Am I weak, to do so?_

_Little, on the other paw,  
__has my cunning  
__and strength._

_No one bosses her  
__around.  
__Except me._

_I have found two new  
__loyal warriors to become  
__my deputies along with  
__Brick and Bone:  
__Snake and Ice,  
__formerly Hoot and Jumper._

_Something about them  
__reminds me of Glory._

_I watch others suffer  
__daily._

_I enjoy it._

_I am frozen._


	21. Present

**021. Present**

_Today, the tabby came._

_I had almost  
__forgotten about him  
__while grieving  
__for Glory, who I am  
__now sure is dead._

_(She would come  
__back to me, if she  
__could, right?)_

_Not in all  
__my wildest dreams  
__would I have  
__expected this._

He_ comes to _me!  
_Offering a deal!_

_This is so rich ...  
__My greatest enemy  
__offering himself to me,  
__asking for my _help!

_It is like a present from  
__unknown paws._

_He calls himself  
__Tigerstar._


	22. Forest

**022. Forest**

_It comes to me:  
__BloodClan and I are needed  
__in the forest._

_I will face Tigerstar later,  
__when I have no use for him._

_I scout out  
__good territory  
__in those other Clans' lands._

_The forest is rich  
__in prey, fat prey—  
__not like the scrawny rats  
__and Twoleg trash in the town._

_When the inhabitants  
__are wiped out or made slaves,  
__depending on my mood,  
__we will feed well here ..._


	23. Revenge

**023. Revenge**

_A moon later, it happens:  
__Tigerstar launches his attack,  
__then orders my warriors  
__to fight._

_I curl my lip in disgust.  
__I rule these cats, not him._

_At last, the time is here!_

_My greatest foe  
__has given me reason  
__to kill him._

_My claws flash across his belly.  
__He convulses nine times  
_—_I counted—  
__then lies still._

_I lean down as his spirit  
__fades, and whisper,  
_"_You were right, Tigerpaw,  
__I never did forget you."_

_I see the gleam of realization  
__in his eyes before his death  
__as he realizes he inadvertently  
__set down his own deathday._

_At last, my revenge is complete!_

_Tigerstar is dead!_


	24. Flame

**024. Flame**

_LionClan, as those  
__foolish cats  
__call themselves when united,  
__attacks._

_BloodClan retaliates,  
__winning with the first blow._

_The battle is long  
__and terrifying—  
__terrifyingly wondrous to me._

_Suddenly, as a white tom  
__blacks out at my paws,  
__I see a black-and-white tom,  
__and my heart stops._

_He looks like Snake  
__and Ice, but more so like ..._

_Like _Glory!

_Then I am distracted by the ginger  
__cat I call the flaming tom,  
__who pounces on me._

_I kill him easily, then  
__stand there, smiling, as he  
__lies there.  
He was their leader._

_Then I am shocked beyond  
_—_or perhaps _to_—  
belief._

_He _rises.

_Leaps._

_And I, the mighty Scourge,  
__die at his flaming paws._


	25. Belief

**[A/N: Well, we've come to the end at last! Here is the last poem in Scourge's epic legacy. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Enjoy~!]**

* * *

**025. Belief**

_I wake  
__in a forest  
__with no stars._

_I wander  
__forever,  
__seemingly._

_Am I alive?_

_Or am I dead, in some sort of cruel afterlife?_

_I did not believe  
__in ancestors' guidance  
__in life._

_Perhaps in death I do._

_I miss you, Glory ..._

* * *

**Remember, reader:  
****even the evillest can love.**


End file.
